Shattered Tears
by Luna25684
Summary: While trying to escape from the mysterious creatures chasing them, Hinata told everyone to get out of the cave and she got stock inside. Naruto comes to rescued her, but is too lat. a bit of romance in there, if you look closely.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Tears**

Naruto was running in the dark hallway. Only his footsteps could be heard on the ground.

He finally saw it and stopped. There she was, dripping in blood and finishing what looked to be a blood seal, made out of her own blood, on the wall.

Had he not know better, he'd think that he was seeing his mother once again as her hair looked like a long stream of blood red flowing down her back. But he knew better. For hers' was not blood red. It was water, a stream of flowing, blue water.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted after recovering from the shock.

The woman, Hinata, looked his way and smiled as she put the finishing touched to her blood seal.

"Naruto-kun," she said so weakly that it was but a whisper in the wind before falling over. Naruto quickly rushed to her side and coat her just in time. "You came. You got passed…"

"Hinata-chan, hang in there. I'll get you out of here and-" Hinata put a hand on Naruto's shoulders to get his attention and shook her head to stop him.

He looked at her as she shook her head. "No. It's impossible, I'm-"

"No! I'm not going to let that happen, so don't say it, Hinata-chan. You'll be fine, I-"

"Why? It's not like this is the first time I've died. In fact, I believe this to be my third time really."

"What?" Naruto stared at her in shock.

"So you should just leave me here and go, like always."

"Hinata-chan, don't say that! We're friends and I'm not going to just leave you here like this to die when I-" he yelled.

"I know you won't. But still. It'd be better if you did. Since I've always been alone, might as will die alone, right?"

"Don't say that! You're not lone, Hinata-chan and you're defiantly not going to die. I promise I won't let you die."

Hinata's eyes begin to tear up. "The same. It's the same. You're so much like him yet you don't even know it. Why? Why must you? … Why? Even when I try so hard to distant myself from you by acting shy and timid…" Hinata smiled sadly. "But I guess no matter what I do, you well always get me to and I well always fall in love… with you… Arigato gomennasai. But Naruto-kun, you don't always have to keep your promises. It's okay. If it hurts, if it's too hard to, it's okay. You don't have to 'keep' it. I'm happy, that I got to meet you… again one last time, like this… Naruto-kun…"

"No… No! Hinata! Hang in there! You'll be fine! I'll get you to a medic and, and. Hinata-chan…" tears fell down his face as he looked at the lifeless body in his arms, waiting. "No, it can't end like this. I still… I still haven't…"

"_Do you wish to save her?"_ A voice that sounded oddly familiar said.

Naruto looked up. "Who's there?" he asked. "Come on out and let me see you!"

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. He wore a long black rope that reach the ground with a hood that he let's staying on his back and a black kage hat that covered his face. On the top it had the Kanji 6 on it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"_I do not need to answer a question that you've already known all your life,"_ he replied. _"Now, do you wish to save her or not?"_

"I…Can I really?"

_"If that's want you truly and deeply desirers. Yes. It all depends sourly on you after all," _the man replied.

"Yes," Naruto quickly answered. "What do I have to do?"

The man smiled under his hat. _"First, you must remember and expect."_ The man stepped closer to Naruto and touched him on the forehead. There was light coming from his hand as it connected with Naruto's forehead. _"And the rest well come to you for you shoal decide what to do from here on…"_ Then, the light got bigger until it dominated them. When it disappeared, so did the man in black clock as Naruto closed his eyes and he remembered. He _**AWOKENED**_.

Naruto opened his eyes to revealed glowing bight blue and the wind blow strongly around him.

He moved towards the seal on the wall and put his hand there for a moment as a small, red circle with writings and symbols on it appeared before screams could be heard from behind it.

Once finished, he looked behind him in the shadows of the cave walls. A dark figure lingered within, carefully observing him.

He then moved to pick Hinata up bridal style and headed back towards the others with an emotionless face and bangs covering his eyes.

Outside, the others were still trying to break the walls and get inside to help.

"Keep trying guys, we'll be able to get in soon," Kiba said as they once more readied themselves to hit the cave wall.

But they didn't have to. The cave wall begins to crumble and Naruto stepped out of the dust carrying Hinata in his arms.

They ran to him as he laid Hinata down. The others gartered around them and Tsunade came to check her push. Everyone was silent as her eyes grow wide and she closed her eyes and sadly shook her head.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Neji and Kiba turned to the emotionless Naruto and Kiba pulled him up by his collar.

"You," he growled at Naruto and Naruto stayed unmoving. The others looked on. "Why didn't you save her?"

Shino stepped up and put his hand on Kiba's shoulder to clam him. "Kiba," he said. "Clam down."

Kiba turned to him. "Clam down? Clam down! You want me to clam down when one of our team mate is dead?" he yelled. "How can I? How could I clam down? How could you?"

"Kiba, I'm sure that Naruto has an explanation of this. Maybe she was already dead when he found her," Shikamaru put in. "We should listen first before jumping to conclusions."

Kiba thought about it and put Naruto down. Naruto egested his cloths and dusted himself up before he stared at them all, his eyes cold & emotionless. Everyone was shocked.

"N-Naruto," Sakura begin. "What… Happened?"

Naruto glared at her before he turned and walked back towards the cave entrance as the wind picked up around him and slowly, his form disappeared in the wind as it died down to relieve no trace left of the blond. Leaving the others to ponder as to where he might've gone.

* * *

**I'm making it complete because i haven't figured out how to continue it yet! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new one for ya, hope you enjoy!**

_"Review" _**Divine talking**

* * *

Naruto sighed. He really, _really _didn't want to face her now. Just thinking about it made him sigh again as he closed his eyes and pushed open the white dabble doors lined with gold.

White light flashed as he entered the room. What awaited him was a consul of people dressed in ancient clothing, sitting on a white throne in the middle of the universe Once he entered, every eye looked down at him as he made his way towards the middle of the room.

He stopped in front of the second seated figure.

_"Welcome back, God of Kitsunes,"_ said the little dark haired boy in ancient blue, Chinese qipao, his smile never once leaving his face.

Naruto winched. Damn, he was angry with him.

_"Sun God,"_ Naruto replied, not meeting the older man's eyes. _"… I'm sorry."_

_"What for?"_ asked the boy.

_"For not being able to protect her…"_

_"…"_ The 11-year-old boy sighed before tuning away. _"It already happened. There's nothing we could do about this loss… another princess dead… another goddess gone…"_

The atmosphere became tensed as everyone looked over to one of the empty thrones in the room, and were remembered of their lost queen, the only memeber to have ever left them...

_"… It's not to late,"_ a little girl's voice chopped it.

All eyes turned to the little 7 year-old girl in a red Chinese hanfu as she continued to stare longingly at the throne.

_"Karin,"_ Naruto whispered, his face sad as he stared at her, heartbroken from the way she looked and knowing that he was part of the reason why she felt so hurt and hollow inside.

Karin looked at him, her sea blue eyes fixed on his sky blue ones. _"It's not to late,"_ she repeated. _"And you know it."_

_"…"_ Naruto looked down.

_"I was there when you lost her Naruto,"_ Karin continued. _"And I'm not made at you, Naru-chan. I was able to save a part of her soul existence and has been keeping her with me as I waited for you to return... And Mother-… Mother has also lean a hand…"_

Naruto looked up at her. _"But Karin-chan-"_

_"I know the risk, onii-chan! I don't need you to remind me!"_ Karin shouted out. _"Do you want her back or not?"_

_"… Of course I do… she's my everything."_

_"Then man up and use it, you idiot!"_ Karin tossed him a gold pocket watch.

Naruto caught it and his eyes grew wide.

_"I swear,"_ she huffed. _"I can't believe you were called a child prodigy and yet you can't even think about this."_

_"… Can I really?"_ Naruto looked up.

_"It's yours, isn't it?"_ Karin questioned. _"You created it. now you decide what you want to do with it. I swear I'm surrounded by a bunch of unless idiots sometimes."_

Everyone either chuckled or giggled at her remark while some showed a fake hurt face at her childish comment.

Naruto smiled. _"Then, well you guys help me?"_

_"Aren't we family?"_ Karin asked.

Naruto's smile widened at that.

_"We miss her too, you know,"_ stated another figure. This figure wore a blue hanfu and had white hair and skin. _"She is my favorite student after all."_

_"My best friend,"_ Karin added.

_"My baby sister,"_ the Sun God continued.

_"And my daughter in law,"_ stated another male voice as a figure emerged from the darkness of the room, dressed in a dark green kimono. _"Right, Naruto?"_

Naruto smiled. _"Dad,"_ he said as his face brightened a bit at the sight of the blond man, the older Namikaze.

_"She is a member of our family,"_ another child's voice said as yet another figure appeared from within the blowing wind. _"And we'd be damned if we let another one of us die and their existence disappear, leaving us once again. But this time, never coming back..."_ The figure smiled.

_"Your Majesty,"_ everyone bowed to the childish figure sitting on the fist throne in the room, the one that's farest in and was the only one in the middle, the highest throne.

The boy smiled. _"Tell us what you want us to do, my dear nephew,"_ he continued. _"And we'll help you anyway that we can."_

Naruto smiled as he bowed to his uncle. _"Then…"_ he started, a glimmer in his eyes as his old trickster self came back to him, telling his family the plane and sharing their ideas together. He had to life this to the best of his abilities After all, for the family to be together like this, and not trying to kill each other or arguing with one another (even if it's fun to watch and has become a conman thing within the family, as well as entertainment and prof of their strong, Family bond still going, even after all this years), was quite a rare sight to see…


	3. Return

**Man, trying to do three stories at once is not easy! You keep getting mixed up and it's hard to try and upload one and the other!**

**Anyways, heres chapter 3**

**ENJOY!:D**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Return _

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his old, run down apartment, back in the Leaf Village. He looked around, and then looked down.

"I'm back," he whispered as he stared down at his tiny, 9 year-old foot once again.

"And you're not the only one," came a little girl's voice from the right as the cold wind blew in.

Naruto quickly turned his head towards the window and found two figures sitting on it, well one was sitting on the bottom frame with a happy smile on her face, the other was just standing behind her with his arms crossed and looking as emotionless and board to death as always.

"Karin-chan, Toshiro," Naruto blankly said before smiled. "I see you guys made it. And the others?"

"They're already here and are setting things up within the Leaf village," Karin answered. "We're meeting them at the 'House', so hurry up and come greet us! Oh, and you might want to check to make sure that Kurama-chan came back too. Otherwise, you're going to have to wake him up and then somehow get him to wake up and remember you, if he hasn't already of course."

Toshiro sniggered. "Yeah, considering the fact that you haven't used your powers in a while, you might just messed up somewhere, losing your strongest and very first soul creation somewhere alone the line of space and time," he mocked, a smirk on his usually emotionless face.

A red tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. "Why you-!" Naruto started, only to have tripped on his two feet and fall face first into the hard floor.

Toshiro and Karin chuckled. "Getting us to your new body, Naru-chan?" Toshiro questioned, a smile on his face.

Naruto's head shot up and he sent Toshiro a death glare.

"Now, now, Shiro-chan," Karin began. "Don't tease him so much." Naruto began to get back up and dust himself off while Toshiro frowned a bit at the old nickname. "He's just getting use to things again, after all."

"Fine," Toshiro said, his smile now coming back. "But it sure is fun thought."

Karin giggled. "Well Onii-chan, come meet us at the 'House' soon!" and she waved goodbye to him as she and Toshiro disappeared out of sight, and time once again resumed its course from having been frozen stop by the God of Winter.

"Damn him," Naruto growled as he continued to glare at the spot Toshiro once stood at before looking down. _'Kurama, are you there?'_ he questioned his familiar.

"_**Yes, I'm here, Master,"**_ Kurama replied back.

'_Oh, good,'_ Naruto sighed in relief. _'I didn't mess up.'_

Kurama chuckled. _**"Surely you didn't believe what the God of Winter told you, did you?"**_

Naruto's eyes trailed off to the side. _'Of course not! I was just worried that I might've done something wrong, is all… Anyway, I'm letting you out, so get ready.' _

Naruto put his hand to the ground, closing his eyes, and a red magic circle appeared as he whispered while the clam wind of the late summer blew in trough the opened window, _"Summon: Kyubi No Kitsune, Kurama."_

Slowly, a figure emerged from the circle and Kurama opened his eyes as Naruto got up and got dress. Kurama spared his small tail out and looked up at his master as the young boy came and scooped him up and into his arms, a serious look on his face.

"You know-," Kurama started as he looked down, a bit worried for his master's sake.

"I know," Naruto said in a serious tone of voice before opening the door. As soon as the door was opened, one of happiness and that of a carefree child suddenly replaced his serious face as he held his stuffed toy in his arms and walked down the street to show it off to everyone in town.

As Naruto walked down the streets to get to the 'House', the villagers whom he passed by all looked at him in discus before seeing the little red-orange fox in his arms, and they immediately trembled to the ground, but none of them could find their voice to say anything, or shout anything out. All they could do was look on as the happy little boy strolled by with the fox in his arms, almost as if they were paralyzed.

Finally, Naruto saw the en and he inwardly relaxed a bit as he saw a girl around his age or so standing in front of an en which read 'Lotus' at the top of the en's sign. Naruto strolled by and accidentally bumped into the girl's back.

"Sorry!" the black haired girl tuned around and apologized, her oceanic blue eyes wide with worry.

"Sorry," Naruto also said at the same time. "Um, what is this place?"

The girl smiled. "It's an en and a restaurant," she said. "Would you like to come in?"

Naruto's face lit up. "Can I?"

"Of course. Though we're supposed to open tomorrow, but it shouldn't hurt for you to come in. Come on, I'll guide you around." The girl led Naruto inside. "Oh, and my name's Naomi by the way, and I'm 9. Nice to meet you…"

"Naruto," Naruto said. "And this is my pet fox, Kurama." He showed her Kurama and she gave a happy smile and shook his paw. "Nice to meet you too, Naomi-chan."

Naomi nodded and led Naruto farter in, much to the surprised of many villagers.

Naomi led Naruto to a tiny wooden door with a star carved on, at the end of the third floor hallway. She pushed opened the door and went in, followed closely by Naruto. Then, they climbed the steps up to the attic, where they made their way across the wooden floor and to the single, white door lined with ancient, gold writings on it at the end of the room. Once there, Naomi pulled out a beautiful gold key from around her neck and inserted it into the key hold before turning it. Once the door was unlocked, Naomi grabbed on the gold handle and pulled it opened. She held the door opened for Naruto to go in first and Naruto stepped into the white light first, followed by Naomi, who closed the door after they both went in.

"I've brought him, Father," Naomi bowed to the head figure in the room.

The blond nodded his head at his daughter, giving her the signal that her mission was now complete and that she could now take her seat along with the rest of the members that have gathered.

Naomi nodded her head before going to seat down at her place in line. Naruto watched her go before turning his gaze back to looking at all the gathered members, Minato, Karin and Toshiro included.

"… Well," Naruto said as Kurama jumped down from his master's arms when Naruto let go, and turned into his medium, 9-tailed fox form, staying behind Naruto protectively, incase a battle broke out again. "New members of the village, hah? Not bad at fixing their memories. Is that all you did?"

The little blond haired boy at the end of the long table shook his head. _"No,"_ he said. _"I've also had some of our male members become jonin level shinobies and some others are joining you at the academy as well, Naruto. Starting tomorrow. And that includes your father…" _his oceanic blue eyes went to his older brother's young form.

Naruto followed his eyes and found his father appearing to be the same age as him sitting on the 7th seat from the head, on the left side of the table.

Minato bowed to his younger brother before looking back at his son and smiled.

"I see," Naruto said, closing his eyes as he went and took his place in line, sitting on the right side of the table, opposite his father and next to the king of the Eternal gods. Kurama sat down in between them. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his uncle's young form. "So it was all your doing after all, Uncle Kazuya."

Kazuya shrugged. "It's more convent this way. Now then, let us review the plan…"

* * *

**Don't worry, Hinata will be in the next chapter. Hopefully you now know some of the characters in this story... if not, then i'll do a character profile once I get farter along and have introduced more/all the major and/minor ( with impotent or lots of roles) character in this story. **

**~*~REVIEW!~*~ and comment... **_(but some times that's not a good thing, because then i feel like i need to update to please you people. Damn my people pleasing nature!)_


End file.
